The possible uses of prosthetic blood vessels in the human body are widely varied. For this reason, medical research has developed a number of such prosthetic vessels in a variety of forms and shapes. One function for a prosthetic blood vessel is to provide a bypass for the ascending aorta and the aortic valve. Such a prosthetic bypass is typically connected between the left ventricular apex of the heart and a major descending artery.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a prosthetic blood vessel which is readily adaptable to the physical requirements of the individual patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic blood vessel with resistance to collapse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic blood vessel with adequate means for interconnection with blood carrying vessels and organs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic blood vessel with a design which expedites surgical implantation procedures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a biologically compatible prosthesis.